<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choklad och Videospel by BloomingSkyes264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636979">Choklad och Videospel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264'>BloomingSkyes264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Be Alone Together, We Could Stay Young Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demiboy, M/M, Menstruation, Nonbinary Character, Queerplatonic Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Randys har kramper och Howard håller honom sällskap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randy Cunningham/Howard Weinerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's Be Alone Together, We Could Stay Young Forever [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choklad och Videospel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detta var absolut ett sätt att <em>inte</em> vakna upp på den grymma morgonen.<br/><br/>Randy stannade där och låg i sängen med benen upp till bröstet när han försökte somna igen. Det hade gått bara ett par dussin minuter sedan han vaknade, inte att han i första hand ville vara uppe så tidigt på dagen. En plötslig ökning av smärta sköt upp och fick honom att placera händerna rätt i det allmänna området där den smärtsamma krampen var. Okej det var inte det, han skulle inte kunna somna igen och det var ett bevis på det.<br/><br/>Randy vilade huvudet där han inte rör sig för långt bakåt och placerade fötterna på väggen framför sig. Han sköt upp mot väggen så mycket han kunde. Han grep sin telefon och ringde Howard. Det tog bara en ring innan han plockade upp.<br/><br/>”<em>Hej</em> <em>kompis</em>, har du något emot om vi bara tillbringar dagen hos mig?" Frågade Randy.<br/><br/>"Låt mig gissning, periodkramper igen?" Howard svarade.<br/><br/>"Riktigt dåligt."<br/><br/>Randy hörde Howard plocka upp något. "Okej, jag kommer över." Han sa. "Behöver du choklad också, Cunningham?"<br/><br/>"Nej, men det skulle vara <em>så</em> bruce om du gjorde det."<br/><br/>"Jag fattar. Vi ses lite.”<br/><br/>Efter att ha sagt det, lade Howard på. När Randy märkte att smärtan växte, pressade han in fötterna ännu mer och mannen kommer att bli hans nudlar efter detta. Lyckligtvis minskade emellertid smärtan under det som kändes som ett par minuter och Randy mjukade upp sitt tryck innan han slutade helt. Kramperna var fortfarande kvar, men han kunde röra sig mycket mer och mycket bättre till skillnad från tidigare. Han gick upp ur sängen och gick mot badrummet som han alltid gjorde efter att ha vaknat under denna tid av månaden.</p><p>Det tog inte så lång tid tills Howard kom, snacks i handen och allt. Han släppte sig helt enkelt in i rummet när Randy tog tag i en av kontrollerna. När han vände sig om föll Randy på ett knä och hela kroppen spände sig när han kände att krampen förvärrades igen. Kontrollenheten föll ur handen och på golvet. Howard lade allt åt sidan och sprang till honom.<br/><br/>"Är du okej, Cunningham?" Howard räckte ut handen. Randy tog den och höll fast den medan han använde honom för att komma upp igen. De <em> såg </em> så illa ut att det verkade.</p><p>"Ja, jag... Jag mår bra." Randy gav honom ett svagt leende. "Ska vi spela eller vad?"<br/><br/>Utan att säga ytterligare ett ord tog Howard allt han tog in, placerade det nära Randy och de två satte sig ner efter att Howard tog den andra styrenheten. De blev så bekväma som de kunde med Randy lutad på Howard, nästan i knät. Randys ben gick upp till bröstet när de började spela. Då och då tog den lila håriga tonåringen en godisbar mitt i spelet. Han åt varje chokladkaka han tog utan mycket hinder för honom att spela. <br/><br/>Tiden flög förbi som ingenting när de verkligen kom in i spelet. Randy var avslappnad och satt på sin plats där Howard pausade spelet innan han visste ordet. Innan Randy kunde öppna munnen för att ifrågasätta honom, tog Howard honom utan att förstöra sitt sittande och placerade honom direkt i knät. Han slog armen runt Randy och höll sig bekväm och där Randy inte av misstag faller bakåt. <br/><br/>"Howard, vad jui- Oh!" Han väste nästan andas in. " <em> Det är </em> därför." <br/><br/>Howard nickade bara. "Japp. Om du kan, försök att inte få blod på mig, eller hur? " Han flirade lekfullt. <br/><br/>"Kan inte göra några löften," återvände Randy. "Men det är en sak som jag <em> kan </em> lova." <br/><br/>Han drev igång och avbröt spelet. Howard vänd mot skärmen och en av ögonbrynen gick upp. Han försökte blicka mellan TV: n och Randy. <br/><br/>"Och vad skulle det vara?" <br/><br/>Randy bara hånade, inga ord kom ut ur hans mun. Howard skiftade blicken fram och tillbaka varannan sekund och väntade tydligt på ett svar. Hans grin blev större och större när han såg att hans kortare livskamrat blev mer orolig av den andra. Efter en stund stannade han och öppnade munnen. Han pausade inte spelet den här gången. Innan han kunde låta en enda droppe av hans sinne komma ut ur hans läppar gav den högre tonåringen honom dock en puss i pannan. Den här åtgärden ensam fick Howard att hålla tyst. Randy visste inte om han bara slutade tänka eller om han var tyst irriterad, det var det han gjorde efter några minuters tystnad. <br/><br/>Oavsett gjorde Randy lite av detta, tryckte lite på den knappen och han såg Howard. Det var just då och där fick han äntligen en reaktion från honom när en 'Spelare 2 förlorar' text dyker upp på skärmen. Hans mun hängde öppen och ögonbrynen sticker när han stirrade på TV: n. Howard tittade på Randy, som försökte hålla i sitt skratt. Nästan omedelbart sprängde Randy ut skrattande och Howard slog lekfullt i armen. Det fick bara Randy att skratta hårdare. <br/><br/>"Man du gjorde det bara medvetet!" <br/><br/>"Så vad händer om jag gjorde det?" Randy flinade. <br/><br/>Han gav honom en peck på kinden. Howard rullade bara med ögonen när de fortsatte spela. <br/><br/>"Tack, förresten." <br/><br/>”Det är ingenting, Cunningham. Dö inte på mig från kramperna. ” <br/><br/>"Med dig här kommer jag inte."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>